Greatest Surprise
by Music-lovers2
Summary: Mitchie and Shane got married.On their 2nd marriage anniversary both decides to give each other a surprise,especially Mitchie.So what is her surprise?How will Shane react to it?Read the story to find out.Oneshot.A cheesy Smitchie.


_**GREATEST SURPRISE**_

_**Hey guys! We were thinking that in the middle of big stories, a little one-shot will be perfect. So here it is. Also read our other story. Go into our profile to read that. Read the story and enjoy hopefully.**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Camp Rock.**_

Pop-phenomenon and lead singer of Connect 3, Shane Grey entered the living room of his house, and saw his wife, singer and pop-sensation, Mitchie Torres Grey sitting on a couch with a frown and disappointment written on her face. She was starring straight into his eyes and he also starred at her eyes.

Both starred at each others eyes for a while, till Shane decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, how was your day, honey?"

"Absolutely fine." She replied in a fake-cheery tone. Shane noticed that.

"Then why are you angry?"

"Why I am angry? Why I am angry…..Um…..Oh! Because my husband promised me that he will take me on a dinner tonight, after returning home from the recording studio but he has returned home at 11 p.m." she snapped. Shane almost slapped himself. Today he promised to take Mitchie on a dinner and now he had forgotten. He can imagine how disappointed and angry Mitchie had felt. She never snaps until she gets very angry and hurt. They have very less fight and when they fight, usually Shane shouts and Mitchie becomes the anger-absorber. She must be very pissed off today or she wouldn't have snapped.

"I'm so sorry Mitch."

"Yeah, you are." She obviously didn't believe him.

"Mitchie, I tried to finish the recording as fast as possible but Jason broke his guitar and then another guitar was brought, then Caitlyn called Nate and…..out of all confusion I totally forgot about the dinner. But we have got break for at least a week, and you are on a break, so we can go on a dinner tomorrow, if you want." He tried to defend himself.

"It's not about going to a dinner, honey; it's about spending sometime together, and feeling our love for each other." Mitchie walked towards her husband and hugged him which he immediately returned by wrapping his hands around her small and curved body,"I was so worried about you Shane. How could I know that you were really recording, and not looking at models and actresses, or not flirting with them?"

"MICHELLE ANNE TORRES-GREY! Never again I want to hear those words from your mouth. How could you even think that I will cheat on you?" Shane scolded. "Plus, Nate and Jason were there with me for whole time; you can call them now, if you don't believe in my words."

"I'm sorry Shane. I know I shouldn't have doubt on you but sometimes my insecurities just get better of me. I promise I will never doubt you again." Shane smiled. He didn't like to have any type of awkwardness among him and his wife.

"So back to the conversation of feel our love, do you want to feel it and make me feel it?" Shane asked, smirking.

"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!" Mitchie yelled, blushing.

"What?" Shane said innocently, but the smirk was still at the corner of his mouth. But, Mitchie didn't say anything she only blushed harder. So, Shane decided to change the subject. Also, he was feeling guilty and wanted to make up for it.

"I love you." He said to Mitchie, sincerely.

"I love you too." She answered and tip-toed to kiss him, to which he gladly responded. Without breaking the kiss, Shane picked up Mitchie in a bridal-style and went towards their bedroom.

* * *

Shane was really worried tonight. It was 11p.m. and Mitchie still hasn't returned. He knew Mitchie was recording for her next album and that's why, she was out but from a few days she is late but today she was very late.

CRING! His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He jumped up and went to answer the door, knowing who it is.

Mitchie came into the room, pecked Shane's cheek and went straight towards the bedroom. Shane of course, followed her.

He entered the room and saw, his wife lying on the bed, without having her dress changed. She looked very tired. Shane got really worried now. "Are you alright, baby?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Shane."

"Then why are looking so exhausted?"

"Because today I was very, busy. Caitlyn wanted to redo 'Paparazzi', so it took a lot of time. Then there a meeting with the President **(a/n: By "President" she meant the president of the record label not the President of the United States of America.)** about some charity concerts. Did you have dinner?" she asked, rapidly changing the subject.

"Yeah, you texted me stating that I should have dinner on _my own._" hurt was evident in his voice. Mitchie noticed that.

"Shane, I told you to have dinner on your own, so that you won't be late for tomorrow."

"What is tomorrow?"

"You don't remember!" Mitchie exclaimed. This time, hurt was evident in her voice.

"No, what is tomorrow?" Shane asked again, feeling very confused.

"Tomorrow is March 5, 2013. Now try to remember."

"March 5 2013, March 5 201-Oh! I'm extremely sorry that I forgot" Shane apologized, remembering that tomorrow is their 2nd Marriage Anniversary.

"Glad, that you remembered."

"Sorry babe. I was so worried about you that it totally got evaporated from my mind. But don't worry; I had made arrangements for it, beforehand."

"You had made the arrangements, _beforehand_?"

"Of course, I had. After all, I can't disappoint my beautiful wife. She better be ready for the surprise."

"Well, can she get a teeny-weeny clue about it?" Mitchie asked, with her puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, you will know about it tomorrow."

"Well you better get ready because you're also going to get a surprise tomorrow."

"And can I get a clue about it?" Mitchie shook her head. "If I give you a little clue about my surprise then will you tell me?"

"No, you have to wait till tomorrow." Mitchie said, stubbornly.

"Fine." Shane sighed. "You are the most stubborn woman I have ever known." Mitchie smirked.

"Well enough of talking about surprises. I want to change and go to bed."

"I can help you." Shane said, smirking.

"No thanks. I can do it on my own."

"Come on, babe."

"No honey. If you want then we can have it tomorrow."

"Fine but come here quickly because I can't sleep till you are in my arms."

"Then what you do during your tours?"

"I don't sleep." Shane answered simply. "Now hurry up!" he ordered.

"Fine Mom." Mitchie said sarcastically before disappearing in the bathroom.

* * *

Mitchie woke up next morning at 6p.m., to find her husband not beside her. Perhaps, this was the reason behind her waking up at this time in the morning. No, don't get her wrong, she is always a morning person, but after a day's hard work, you can't expect her to be up at 4 in the morning.

She got up and went to the living room expecting to find Shane and there, he was sitting on the couch with his laptop opened. She wondered what he was doing in his laptop at this time of the morning but didn't give that thought any importance. Instead, she did what most of the wives do on their Marriage Anniversary.

"Good Morning Shane." She greeted cheerfully and kissed his cheek. Shane mumbled what sounded like 'Morning'. Mitchie then proceeded to kiss his lips but when she leaned in, Shane moved his faced. Mitchie looked at him, confusingly.

"Shane is everything alright? Are you alright?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"Is everything alright?" repeated Shane. He then pushed the laptop towards her. She looked at the screen and gasped. It was a picture of her holding hands with a man. Above of the picture was a heading:** 'Is** _**Smitchie-**__**the Dream Couple**_ **splitting?'**

"So this was your 'surprise', huh!" Shane said, evidently angry.

"Shane, please listen t-" she was cut off by him.

"No today you listen to me." Shane said, his voice rising. "All this time I thought you loved me as Shane Grey-The Person not as Shane Grey-The Superstar. That is why, I gave you my heart. I thought you were not after my fame, my money or you were not after me to get a record label. That is why, I told you that you are good different but I was wrong. You are also one of those hypocrites, those sluts except the fact that you have been able to reach your goal. You have able to get a record label, and have married me. Congrats, Mitchie Torres Grey." His voice breaking down as soon as he said _'Grey'_. There was silence as Shane tried to control his emotions. This entire time Mitchie stood quietly without any tears or sadness on her face which broke Shane's heart, more.

"So, when are you leaving?" Shane asked, after he got control of his emotions and especially tears. His voice was full of hurt and anger. Mitchie looked at him confusingly.

"Since all of your wishes have been fulfilled, so now you will go to your man-of-love's house which is obviously not me. Then again if you go then I will be able to get to some worry less sleep." Shane explained harshly.

"Have you finished your speech?" Mitchie asked quietly yet calmly. Shane looked at her bewildered but nodded.

"Shane, you said that I will go to my man-of-love's house, therefore I won't go anywhere as I'm in _his_ house." Shane didn't believe this and gave a bitter laugh. "Secondly, don't you think that you should know who that man is and then decide about me and my character?" she asked quietly.

"Who is he?" Shane said with disgust in his voice.

"He is Mike Torres and Mitchie Torres Grey's cousin."

Shane blinked for sometimes. 'Cousin! Surely she has cousins but a boy cousin whom I had never seen or heard off. I better ask her.' He thought.

"How come I don't know about him? Why he wasn't present at our wedding?"

"Because he is a doctor and he practices in London."

"So, why did he come back now?"

"Because his father is very ill and wants to be near his son during his last moment."

"And, why are you with him?"

"I went to receive him in the airport and then we went to coffee shop as I had something important to ask him."

"What is that 'something important'?"

"You remember about the surprise." Shane nodded. "Well, I was talking to him about it."

"Fine, can you tell me now, about the surprise?" Shane asked desperately. Mitchie nodded.

"I am pregnant." Mitchie looked at Shane expectantly but he just stood there while his mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Then after a few minutes he finally responded.

"You mean I am going to be a fa-father!"

"Yes, Mr. Jerk you are going to be a father. Now answer me. Did you like your surprise? " Mitchie asked. Almost immediately she was pulled in a hug by Shane. Tears were in gliding down through his cheeks as he answered his wife.

"Yes, Yes, Yes. I loved your surprise. It's the best surprise I have got in my life. Thank you so much. I promise I will never doubt you again." And with that Shane pulled Mitchie into a kiss, sealing his words.

**~THE END~**

_**Well this is it. A teeny-weeny oneshot. And if you want to know what is Shane's surprise then you better make it up yourself as I didn't have any idea about Shane's surprise. I know you are all thinking that Shane was not very harsh with Mitchie but love can tame the wild. Oh! I forgot to tell that it is me 'K'. If you want to know why the 4**__**th**__** chapter if 'I Will Never Let You Go' then you better mail my friend. Her mail address is '' and don't forget to review. And another thing, both of us' mother tongues is not English so you have to rule out the mistakes. Toodles! **_


End file.
